


Sleep

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Pining Ben Solo, Pining Poe Dameron, Protective Poe Dameron, Slow Build, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron tries to help Ben Solo with his nightmares.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“You sure that drinking that many cups of caf isn’t gonna kill you?”

Poe looked at him critically, a sort of concern in his eyes that kept Ben from completely lashing out. There was something about it that kept Ben at least half-calm. 

 “I can’t go to sleep.” It was nearly night, but Ben doubted he wanted to go to sleep and see the violence in his head again. Of course he couldn’t tell Poe the details. Poe would think he was a monster if he knew. His mother and uncle already thought he was a monster. He couldn’t let Poe think that too. “Nightmares. You don’t want to know.”

”You don’t have any medicine that could help with it?” Poe said. 

Ben shook his head. “I can’t really sleep alone either.”

Silence. 

“I could keep you company,” Poe said. 

Even that idea was enough to make Ben’s heart flutter. They were both old enough (Ben eighteen, Poe twenty-one) that it wouldn’t seem too odd, but being that close to Poe...

Ben wanted it. And yet he feared it. 

It was later that he arrived at Poe’s house. Poe let him in, his droid BB-8 beeping excitedly even as Ben entered. Ben gave his dome a pat before looking around. 

“It’s a little messy,” Poe said, “But it’s home.”

Ben turned to Poe and smiled. “It’s really nice.”

”Well, thanks.”

”No problem.” And Ben couldn’t say that he minded that the house was messy in places. It gave it a very lived-in feel, a feel that was uniquely Poe. Poe didn’t know about the fact that Ben all but worshipped the ground that Poe walked on, that Ben had these moments when it was like everything that Poe did was incredible. 

Poe had no idea. And Ben couldn’t say he knew how to vocalize it. 

“Which room do you want to take?” Poe said. 

“The room across from yours,” Ben said. “If I have any problems, I’ll scream for you.”

”Sounds like a plan.”

Ben later entered that room, picked out the appropriate pajamas — at least pajamas that would fit him. Namely, A-wing pajamas that looked like they’d purposely be too big on Poe. On Ben, though, they fit. 

 He walked out, and he swore that Poe had this look in his eyes that Ben didn’t know if he could really decipher. Finally, Poe said, “They look good on you.”

”Well, thanks.” Ben smiled even as he spoke. “I hope I don’t have to steal any more of your pajamas.”

”Not really stealing if you’ve got the owner’s permission. Borrowing, maybe.” Poe smiled, and in Ben’s opinion, it only made him even more beautiful. It made his eyes warmer, brighter. Ben didn’t know how anyone could be so beautiful, in so many ways, but he supposed it was a secret that was uniquely Poe’s. Poe, who was simply perfect. If he didn’t somehow see things in Ben that Ben didn’t think existed, Ben would have hated him. 

“Yeah. Borrowing.” If Poe didn’t bring out the parts of Ben that were hidden under layers of anxiety and insecurity, Ben definitely would have hated him. But he didn’t. “Poe...why are you doing this?”

”You’re my friend. Probably one of my best friends. Why are we talking about this?”

”Just wondering, really.”

“You deserve nice things,” Poe said. “Definitely nicer than others have given you.”

And that night, after watching a holo with Poe and stumbling to bed, Ben supposed he could believe it. 

***

Poe watched over Ben for a while even as the latter finally went to bed. 

In that moment, Poe could have sworn that Ben could not have looked more beautiful even as he slept. He shouldn’t be doing that, watching his best friend while he slept, but he had to admit that Ben looked so beautiful and peaceful, his features smooth and at rest, his breathing steady. He didn’t touch Ben. He didn’t want to wake him. Instead, he tucked the blanket over Ben’s feet. He watched Ben a while, watching his face, his long eyelashes, and he smiled faintly even as he watched the steady rise and fall of Ben’s breathing. 

Did Ben know? Did Ben know about the moments when their hands touched, and Poe’s  heart fluttered? When he smiled, and his face lit up? Ben had no idea, did he, that Poe would do anything for him?

”Sleep well, Ben,” he murmured, barely audibly. It was the closest, really, he could get to saying he loved Ben. 


End file.
